Arrepentido
by Darrinia
Summary: Otra versión de Arrepentimientos, continuación de la cuarta temporada de Glee. Historia triste.


**ADVERTENCIA:** Esta historia es muy triste. Si eres sensible tal vez te haga llorar. Esta es la versión original de Arrepentimientos, la que siempre quise escribir pero que con la muerte de Cory no tuve el valor de hacerlo... Ahora me ha costado mucho... Pero lo he conseguido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ARREPENTIDO<strong>_

La canción Born This Way de Lady Gaga comienza a sonar en un teléfono.

– ¿Diga?

– ¿Kurt? – Una voz preguntó al otro lado del teléfono

– Si, soy yo. ¿Con quién hablo?

– Soy Cooper Anderson.

– Ah... Hola, ¿qué quieres? – Kurt hizo una mueca, le sorprendía mucho esa llamada.

– Se que Blaine y tu ya no estáis juntos, pero creo que tienes que saber que él ha tenido un accidente de coche y está en el hospital de Lima. Yo estoy yendo al aeropuerto y mis padres están intentando encontrar un vuelo, están en Londres. Cuando sepa algo más te aviso. – Cooper dijo con voz rota por el dolor.

– No, no, no... Esto no puede estar pasando. Si hace un par de horas he estado con él. – Kurt estaba nervioso y angustiado, no podía creer que eso estaba pasando.

– ¿Estas en Lima? – Se extrañó el mayor.

– Si... – Susurro el más joven.

– Avisa a Sam, he dado su nombre para que le informen del estado de Blaine mientras nosotros llegamos. De hecho, iba a pedirte su número para poder llamarlo.

– Yo me encargo. Nos vemos.

– Adiós.

Kurt salió del McKinley hacia el coche de su padre y arrancó. Sabía donde estaba Sam, en Breadstix con el resto de New Directions, Mercedes, Mike, Santana, Mr Schue y Ms Pillsbury celebrando la boda de estos dos últimos.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó al restaurante, todos lo miraron extrañados hasta que Santana habló:<p>

– Kurt, estas horrible, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Entonces fue cuando Kurt se dio cuenta que había estado llorando desde que salió de su antiguo instituto y que tenía mojada parte de su ropa por culpa de las lágrimas.

– Blaine...

Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de caer sobre una silla y comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente.

– Tranquilo, cuéntanos que pasó. – Mercedes intentó consolarlo mientras con su mano dibujaba círculos en la espalda de su amigo para reconfortarlo.

– Ha tenido un accidente, está en el hospital. – Todos se quedaron paralizados ante la noticia.

* * *

><p>En la sala de espera del hospital de Lima se encuentran todas las personas que unos momentos antes celebraban la boda de los dos adultos. Sin embargo, ahora todos tenían caras serias y estaban nerviosos porque nadie les decía nada acerca del estado del ojimiel.<p>

Un médico de unos 40 años, alto, rubio con el pelo corto y gafas de pasta negras salió y preguntó por los familiares de Blaine Anderson.

– Sus padres y su hermano están de camino pero tardarán en llegar ya que no están en la ciudad. Yo estoy en contacto con ellos, puede informarnos a nosotros. – Dijo Sam de forma que sonara lo más maduro posible, ya que temía que no lo tomara en serio.

– El Sr Anderson llegó al hospital con múltiples fracturas, hemorragias y un fuerte traumatismo en la cabeza. Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido para estabilizar su situación pero está en coma y su estado es crítico. Las próximas 24 horas serán cruciales, pero les aconsejo que se preparen para lo peor. Si necesitan algo o tienen alguna duda...

– ¿Podemos verlo? – Preguntó Ms Pillsbury

– Ahora las enfermeras lo están preparando, les avisarán cuando puedan pasar.

– Gracias doctor – dijo Santana al ver que nadie más reaccionaba.

El médico se fue por el pasillo por el que había venido, dejando a todos sumidos en la desesperación.

– Tranquilos, no ganamos nada poniéndonos nerviosos. Sólo podemos esperar y confiar en Blaine, en que es fuerte y tiene ganas de vivir. – Dijo Mr Schue, más para convencerse a sí mismo que para consolar a los demás.

– Ese es el problema, que quizá no tenga suficientes ganas de vivir. – dijo Sam – Supongo que todo esto ha pasado porque Kurt le ha dicho que no a la pregunta que le ha hecho. ¿Me equivoco? – Sam miró por primera vez a Kurt desde que les había dado la noticia. Su mirada demostraba la rabia y el dolor que en ese momento sentía.

– No. – Dijo Kurt bajando la mirada.

– ¿Podrían dejar de hablar en clave? – preguntó Santana enfadada.

_Flashback_

– _Kurt, ¿puedes esperar un momento? – Blaine preguntó, sentándose en una de las sillas de la sala de ensayos del club glee. El otro chico no respondió, sólo se sentó al lado de su ex-novio. – Se que lo que te hice estuvo mal, se que te hice daño y desde ese día lo he estado lamentando... – El castaño intentó hablar pero el moreno lo detuvo. – Déjame terminar. Desde ese día lo he estado lamentando pero no puedo seguir así. Como dice la canción que hemos cantado Marley y yo antes, es todo o nada, o volvemos o rompemos toda relación entre nosotros porque esta relación a medias no me llena y me hace daño. Se que te quiero y quiero volver contigo, quiero casarme contigo. – mientras lo decía sacaba de su bolsillo el anillo que días antes había comprado – Este anillo no significa que me quiera casar contigo mañana, aunque si tú lo quisieras así yo estaría dispuesto. Significa que tu y yo un día nos casaremos, que estaremos juntos y nos amaremos hasta el día de nuestra muerte. ¿Que me dices, Kurt?¿Te casarás conmigo?_

– _No, lo siento, no puedo – Kurt salió corriendo dejando a Blaine solo en la sala._

_Fin del Flashback_

Nadie dijo nada, sin embargo, las miradas que Tina y Sam le dedicaban al ojiazul demostraban el enfado que ambos tenían. Media hora después una enfermera les dijo que ya podían pasar a verlo pero que en la habitación sólo podían estar dos personas. Kurt se levantó pero entonces...

– ¿Dónde crees que vas? – Dijo Sam de mal humor

– A ver a Blaine – Respondió el castaño.

– Sus padres y su hermano no están, no tiene novio, así que los siguientes en la lista somos sus mejores amigos, es decir, Sam y yo. – Dijo Tina con un tono similar al de Sam mientras se levantaba y agarraba la mano del rubio para entrar a ver a su amigo.

* * *

><p>Cooper llegó poco después y Mr Schue hizo que los más pequeños se fuesen a casa y Brittany también se marchó porque tenía que preparar su viaje, quedando en el hospital Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Mike, Sam, Artie, Tina y Cooper quienes esperaron toda la noche a que Blaine mejorara, cosa que no sucedió. Todos, excepto el actor, se fueron a casa a descansar a primera hora de la mañana siguiente al accidente. Por la tarde llegaron los señores Anderson reuniéndose con todos los chicos que habían vuelto al hospital después de haber descansado.<p>

Dos días después, los graduados volvieron a sus ciudades y los chicos de New Directions a las clases ya que no sabían cuanto tiempo iba a estar Blaine en coma, podían ser horas, días, meses, años o incluso podía no despertar. Sin embargo, nadie podía concentrarse en sus obligaciones y comprobaban los teléfonos cada poco tiempo a la espera de una llamada que los sumiera en la más profunda tristeza o en la mayor de las alegrías. Kurt se sentía culpable, apenas comía y no hablaba con nadie, sólo podía pensar en Blaine. Sam, Tina y Artie no se separaban ni un segundo mientras estaban en el McKinley. Cooper y los Señores Anderson prácticamente vivían en el hospital.

Cinco días después del accidente, la hora del Glee Club se había transformado en una reunión en el aula del coro para intentar superar lo ocurrido, aunque nadie podía cantar puesto que no se sentían con ánimo para hacerlo. Ms Pillsbury corrió por los pasillos del McKinley hacia la sala y entro en ella.

– Traigo noticias – Dijo ella con la respiración agitada debido al esfuerzo.

Kurt estaba en Nueva York, debía seguir con su rutina a pesar de todo. Rachel y Santana no se separaban de él e intentaban animarlo. El teléfono sonó y el castaño, como siempre desde el accidente, respondió antes del tercer toque.

– ¿Papá?

– Hijo, tengo que contarte algo. ¿Estás solo?

– No, Rach y San están conmigo. ¿Qué pasa?

– Tenéis que venir a Lima, Blaine ha muerto.

El ojiazul sabía que su padre seguía hablando y que seguramente le estaba diciendo lo mucho que lo quería y le estaría mandando su apoyo. Sin embargo, él no escuchaba nada. No lo podía creer, ya no volvería a ver la sonrisa del moreno o su mirada enamorada, ya no podría hablar con él sobre qué ponerse o qué canción interpretar. Sus amigas se acercaron a él y lo abrazaron, no necesitaron palabras, sabían lo que había pasado.

* * *

><p>Hummel colgó el teléfono y comenzó a preparar las cosas para su viaje mientras Santana gritaba a su móvil, discutiendo con la operadora que estaba vendiéndole los billetes de avión. Una hora después los tres estaban en el aeropuerto a la espera de que anunciaran su vuelo.<p>

La sala del coro estaba más triste de lo habitual, todos los miembros y ex miembros de New Directions vestían de negro. Tina lloraba mientras Mike la abrazaba, Kurt era sostenido por su hermano mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, desde que llegó a Lima no había podido parar su llanto. Sam estaba serio pero no había llorado, para él todo era tan irreal que aun esperaba que se abriera la puerta y su mejor amigo entrara con una sonrisa y la noticia de que había preparado un nuevo solo. Puck tenía ganas de golpear a alguien y había gritado a su madre antes de llegar allí, Rachel intentaba ser fuerte por su mejor amigo pero no siempre lo conseguía. Brittany se abrazaba a Santana, las dos deseando que todo fuera distinto.

Cooper entró y se sentó al piano. Amaba a su hermano pequeño y sabía que el funeral que habían preparado sus padres y que había terminado hacía unos minutos había sido algo tradicional pero... ¿Desde cuando su pequeño Squirrel era tradicional? Comenzó a tocar las primeras notas de Stand By Me de John Lennon. Kurt entendió perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo el mayor y fue el siguiente en dedicarle una canción a Blaine. Eligió Teenage Dream porque significaba tanto para ambos que no creía que pudiera volver a escuchar esa canción sin pensar en ese joven de ojos dorados que le robó el corazón. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras iba siendo consciente de que todas las posibilidades de una reconciliación o de una amistad habían desaparecido.

* * *

><p>– ¡Ya es suficiente! – Finn se sentó al lado de su hermanastro. Los dos estaban en casa después de un día muy largo. – Tú no provocaste el accidente, no podías hacer nada.<p>

– Pude haberle dicho que lo amaba, pude haberlo perdonado y haber ido con él a Breadstix en vez de que él cogiera el coche después de haberle roto el corazón. Pude haberlo besado, abrazado... Pude hacer muchas cosas y no hice nada. – Un nuevo sollozo le indicó al más alto que llegaría el momento de llorar.

– ¿Crees que él querría que estuvieras así? – Preguntó Hudson.

– ¡Ese es el problema, Finn! ¡No sé lo que él querría porque no está aquí! ¡No me puede decir si entiende que esté así o preferiría que hiciera otra cosa! ¡No me podrá decir si se siente orgulloso de lo que he conseguido o si se siente decepcionado! ¡No me lo podrá decir porque está muerto! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Muerto!

Hummel volvió a llorar desesperado y su hermanastro lo abrazó con fuerza. Intentó consolarlo pero sabía que sólo el tiempo podría curar esa herida.

* * *

><p>Kurt paseaba solo por el cementerio de Lima. Tres años habían pasado desde que Anderson lo abandonara para siempre. Llegó a la tumba en la que había una foto de un sonriente joven moreno de ojos dorados. No pudo evitarlo y una lágrima cayó por sus mejillas. Dejó el hermoso ramo de flores sobre la lápida.<p>

– Hola Blaine, sé que no hace mucho que vine a verte pero tenía que contarte que he conseguido un papel protagonista en Broadway. Sé que estarás muy orgulloso de mí y espero que siempre lo estés. He conocido a alguien, sabe que siempre te amaré y lo entiende. Todavía no somos nada pero es probable que lleguemos a algo. Te habría encantado, es muy divertido y le encanta Katy Perry... Parece que es mi destino. – Una sonrisa tímida se asomó en sus labios. – Te amo y te amaré siempre, eso quiero que te quede claro pero necesito seguir con mi vida. Si tú estuvieras aquí ni siquiera me habría fijado en él porque aun sigo teniendo ojos solo para ti... Pero no puedo seguir arrepintiéndome de lo que no hice y esperando a que tú vuelvas, tengo que vivir. Te amo y siempre te amaré.


End file.
